Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a refrigeration appliance, in particular a domestic refrigeration appliance, with a dispenser that is suitable for dispensing various beverages. A refrigeration appliance of the generic type is known from German utility model DE 89 01 630 U1, for instance.
DE 89 01 630 U1 (cf. EP 0382915) describes a refrigerator door, in a lower region on the exterior of which a dispenser recess is cut out. A number of openings are formed in a ceiling of the dispenser recess, into which a bottle provided with a screwed-on valve can be introduced from a storage compartment so that an outlet of the valve projects into the dispenser recess and can be actuated there in order to open the valve and thus draw off cooled beverage from one of the bottles without the door having to be opened for this purpose.
The openings and the valve housing which engages therein represent a thermal bridge between the environment and the storage compartment, which significantly increases the energy required to cool the storage compartment. If this over-consumption causes the energy efficiency class of the appliance to be downgraded, considerable sales losses result.